Good Boy
by chelseatygers
Summary: Inuyasha's been a good boy. Kagome's made sure of that.


**Note: The first (and only) time I reread this, I laughed out loud at how bad it was. So many bad ideas all squashed together. I refuse to read it again, but here you go. Probably some typos.**

Inuyasha groaned aloud and tugged on the blessed bonds that kept him helplessly tied to the bed. This was why he hated going through the well and into Kagome's time. Every damn time, she did this to him. He fought for her, protected her, fed her, carried her, even loved her, and still she treated him this way. Like he wasn't even a person. Just an animal. A possession.

His thought process was halted when her three friends came into the room. He caught a glimpse of Kagome just beyond the door, that secretive smile on her face, showing no teeth, so very different from the one she had in his time. She was always different in her world.

"Ooooh," the curly-haired one breathed, nearing the bed. "I swear, he gets prettier every time."

"Those arms!" the one with the headband squealed. "I just love those arms. I wonder how Kagome manages to tie him up every time.

"I'm sure she has her unique ways," the girl with the shortest hair giggled.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. They still had no idea that he wasn't completely human, even after all this time. They never even bothered to yank the stupid hat off his head during one of their sessions.

"Well, girls, we better hurry before our time's up! You know how strict Kagome is about time limits."

The curly-haired one pouted. "I still don't think it's fair! She gets him all to herself whenever she wants and she never lets us have more than twenty minutes, even with all three of us."

"I don't like it either, but what are we gonna do? Come on, let's hurry."

As they spoke, they helped each other undress, sneaking little caresses here and there. He was already hard, had been ever since Kagome had tied him to her bed, and now he was throbbing. The ones with short hair were now entirely naked and kissing each other, positioned for his benefit. The headband girl was rubbing her breasts against the other girl's, their nipples meeting and hardening, swelling and turning a lovely shade of red. Their moans and whimpers had him groaning again behind the gag. Couldn't they see that he was suffering? He was naked and sweating with anticipation, his member hard and long between his legs. A bunch of sadist bitches, that's what they were. They were Kagome's best friends, after all. She was their queen. The beautiful queen of the sadistic cunts.

The curly-haired one wasted no time and sank down on him, facing away from him and toward her friends to watch their foreplay. She got wetter the longer she looked, but she did not slide up and down on him like he wanted. Not even those little grinding circles she sometimes did. The lack of friction had him become more vocal, but they paid no attention to him. If he could, he'd move his hips and thrust into her, but those damn ties held more than just his limbs still.

Now that one girl was on his cock, the others wanted it as well. That was how it always went. All it took was a glare from the headband girl and the curly-haired one was off of him, eagerly moving straight into the arms of the other one. Headband girl lowered herself onto him slowly, her eyes closed in bliss, facing him. He could still see the other girls as they stroked each other, each one having a hand between the other's legs. He hoped they'd pay attention to him instead of each other eventually. One time, the two of them had just scissored on the bed next to him instead of riding him and it had been one of the most frustrating sessions of his short career.

The girl on top of him had her mouth open and was riding him with gusto, bouncing like crazy. This one always had the most energy. Privately, he thought she should be some sort of athlete. Or a prostitute. Maybe both.

All three girls took turns riding him, which was good. Often it happened that they didn't have enough time for it. Sometimes, Kagome kicked them out when they were still on top of him. Twenty minutes and no more. It was the same for everyone. He was always grateful for that except for when he was actually tied to the bed. Then, he never wanted it to end.

Usually, he thought of Kagome while the clients used him like a living dildo. Had she done these sorts of things? Looking at the kind of friends she had, he no longer doubted it. Inuyasha frequently wished Kagome would choose to indulge with her friends and use him, and he had told her that numerous times. She always said she didn't think it wise to touch the merchandise while it was on display, no matter how nice it was. He wondered if she was like her friends. Did she prefer women, like they seemed to? Sure, they liked dick, but they really got off to each other. Did Kagome used to do this with them before he came along? Did she still? Frequently, he pictured it. She would be laid out on the bed, completely naked, her wavy hair clinging to her sweaty body. They'd all worship at her altar again and again. She was their queen, after all, their leader. They'd get her off without any expectations and they'd be happy about it.

The girls were finished and he still hadn't cum. He never did. Inuyasha gasped, his chest heaving, watching the girls chatter, too far gone to be able to understand what they were saying as they dressed. From the expressions on their faces, they had enjoyed their time with him and were happy they had all gotten to use him without going over the time limit. They shuffled out, and Kagome came in. She was smiling, and his world stopped as it always did when she came in the room. Her eyes raked over him, lingering on his face and cock, and she walked over to the desk, depositing the considerable amount of money in a small, pink safe. She turned to him, unbuttoning the first two buttons on her shirt. He could just see the tops of her breasts. He felt himself drool a bit on the cloth gag.

She came to the bed, climbing on, and knelt between his spread legs. Slowly, she brought her face closer and closer to his throbbing, wet cock, until she was so close he could feel her breath on him. He trembled. It was always an odd feeling. He could fight a thousand battles, face death every day, but having her so close to him was what made him feel weak.

Kagome's tongue darted out and she licked his cock from the bottom all the way to the tip, swirling around briefly. He nearly screamed at the feeling. Everything else was always just teasing, foreplay. Only Kagome could make him cum. She affected him like no one else.

"Mmm," she moaned, rubbing her face against the side of his hot member. "So Ayumi had you last, I see."

Well, that answered his earlier question.

"You taste better than she does, but the two of you together is so nice," she breathed, taking him fully into her mouth.

He nearly came right then. He was so close, if she kept doing what she was doing for just two more seconds, he would—

"I wish we had a little more time, but I have a new client for you today."

Inuyasha groaned again, pleading with her. He couldn't speak when she did this, but that didn't stop her from understanding.

She laughed and kissed the dripping head of his penis. "Don't worry, Inuyasha! I'll make it up to you afterward. You deserve it, especially after what's going to happen next."

Too horny to panic at her words, he just glared at her, demanding satisfaction immediately. Surprised, he thought he had won when she untied the blessed ropes at his feet from the bed, still leaving them around his ankles. Instead, she dragged him lower on the bed and flipped him over, putting his ankles over the raised wooden end of the bed to so that his erection wasn't squashed and instead hovering the slightest bit above the sheets. He felt her tie him again and wondered at what was going on.

"Come on in, Hojo!"

His eyes widened in shock. Wasn't that the name of that weird kid, the ones the three girls were always talking about? What was going on?

"I really appreciate this, Higurashi," the soft, male voice said. "Just to clarify, I'm not homosexual. There's just something about men's bodies that I occasionally enjoy from time to time." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. The idiot paid to fuck another man in the ass and he wasn't gay? Horse shit.

"No problem!" Kagome chirped. He felt her hand on his ass, squeezing and kneading. He had been softening, but her touch made him hard again and reminded him that if he did a good job, he'd get a reward. Good boys got rewards. "Mind if I watch?"

Inuyasha's heart beat faster. Kagome never before had stayed in the room to watch. She had told him before that she loved watching, but customers disliked a lack of privacy, so she instead set up hidden cameras so they could feel secure while she got what she wanted. Just having her there in the flesh was going to make everything so much better.

"Not at all," the boy said smoothly. He couldn't see them, but he knew he was smiling. The bastard.

He heard the boy disrobe, and felt him get into position behind him. Suddenly, Kagome was at his side, kissing the side of his face.

"You're such a good boy," she whispered, taking his hat off and licking the outer shell of his ear. "So good, Inuyasha."

Hojo's cock was considerably larger than his fruity voice had made it sound. It was uncomfortable at first, but then Kagome grabbed him by the hair and twisted his head to the side to drag down his gag and kiss him on the mouth, her tongue massaging his and letting him taste her sweetness. The taste of her lips was almost as good as her pussy or the skin of her breasts or her neck flesh. Those were his favorite flavors in the whole world.

Hojo moaned behind him and thrust deeper, hitting a place that almost made him cum, what with Kagome nipping at his throat so nicely like she did. He had never felt that before.

"Fuck yeah!" the boy growled, his voice sounding deeper in the throes of his lust. "Oh, Higurashi!"

Inuyasha growled, not liking that the boy was thinking of Kagome at all, or that Kagome moaned when he said her name and her breathing quickened. So, she thought the kid was attractive. Did she wish to be the one tied to the bed, having him above her, fucking her into the mattress? Angry and a little depressed, Inuyasha frantically sucked at the breast she had thrust in his face, wanting her to think only of him. Her nipple was hard in his mouth and delicious. That fuck pounding into his ass could never please her like he could. Inuyasha was a good boy, he did what Kagome wanted, even without being asked.

A strangled cry left the lips of the boy behind him and he shot cum into his ass. Murmuring a goodbye to Kagome, he left, tossing some money on the desk after getting dressed again. As she always did when the last customer of the day left, she untied him. He flopped over onto his back himself, his body tense and prepared for her. He needed her.

"You're such a good boy, Inuyasha," she whispered, licking her lips, tossing her unbuttoned shirt to the side and taking off her short, pleated skirt.

He nodded. He had been good, and good boys got rewards. Kagome sauntered over to him and knelt above him, lowering herself gently onto him, both of them sighing. It was only ever good with Kagome, and Inuyasha liked to think she thought the same way about him.

"Know what I love about you?" she said, moaning and biting her lip as she slammed down on him. They both cried out and she rose again. "You get hard so easily, but it takes a lot to get you off."

His heart fluttering at her use of the l-word, he didn't tell her only she could make him cum. Inuyasha had tried explaining it to her numerous times in the past, but she had always just laughed it off. It was the truth, though. He could probably fuck for days without an orgasm if she didn't touch him.

Kagome leaned over, a crazed, beautiful grin on her face. Her breasts dangled before him and he leaned up, capturing a nipple in his mouth and tugging on it, making her clench around him. He didn't know how much more he could take before he blew his load. The only thing keeping him from cumming was the knowledge that life would be hell if Kagome didn't orgasm first. It seemed like watching him get fucked by Hojo had turned her on more than he had thought. A second later, she cried out and shuddered on top of him.

Like usual, the sound brought her mother to the room. Mrs. Higurashi stared at them, disapproval clear on her face.

"Honestly, Kagome, you do this every time you come back. I'm the one who has to wash those sheets every week, not you! Be considerate. I thought I raised you better than that!"

Slightly out of breath, Kagome shrugged and stood, unashamed of her nakedness as only the truly beautiful could be. "I have to go back through the well today. Inuyasha will make it up to you while I shower, okay?"

Mrs. Higurashi crossed her arms and looked at her, anger in her gaze. "As long as you live under this roof, you will do as I say, and I say you _both_ will make it up to me. Not only will you wash the sheets, but you will help Inuyasha when he 'makes it up to me'."

Kagome groaned and rolled her eyes, going back to the bed. "Well, come on, then."

Inuyasha scooted to make room for Mrs. Higurashi. She always found a way to get something for free. It had been aggravating at first, but he had grown to expect it. She still had a nice figure for someone her age, and watching the two of them together always drove him wild.

The way Kagome had acted had always made him wonder until he first saw her and Mrs. Higurashi together. They moved like old lovers, so he knew they had been having sex for quite a while before he had come along. It had disgusted him at first as much as it had aroused him, but the disgust faded away and now it was his favorite part of his duties. He doubted the old man and boy knew anything about it as Mrs. Higurashi always found errands to send them on whenever they felt the need to fuck each other.

He stroked himself as he watched Kagome's tongue dart out and lick the older woman's pussy, holding the lips apart and exposing her for anyone to see. It continued like that for a while until Mrs. Higurashi craved something more and grabbed Kagome by the hair, making her yelp. She threw her daughter on the bed and straddled her face, grinding herself onto her. Knowing the routine by now, Inuyasha knelt behind her and licked her neck, grabbing her breasts and squeezing, playing with the nipples that were more than twice the size of Kagome's. Their differences always surprised and intrigued him. Mrs. Higurashi moved off of the girl's face and she gasped, finally able to breathe. She rose and kissed her, letting her taste her own depraved lust. Kagome's mother reached out to grab him and he groaned at the feeling of her hands roughened by housework kneading his balls.

Both he and Kagome went for her left breast and their tongues touched and danced with each other as they licked at the nipple. Kagome bit down and Mrs. Higurashi grabbed her ass so hard it turned pink and he knew it would bruise. They always got rough with each other, borderline violent. He often thought about what it would be like to dominate Kagome that way. He had wondered even before she had started giving him rewards for being a good boy. The way Mrs. Higurashi rode her face was something he had always wanted to do. Inuyasha would like to see Kagome helplessly tied and fucked, but only by him.

The desperate housewife reached to the floor and pulled her strap-on out of her apron pocket, where she always kept it. Inuyasha positioned himself behind her as she put it on. Kagome turned over, and Mrs. Higurashi held her face to the pillow, pushing her down without respite as she slid into her. Once she was fully within her tight pussy, Inuyasha entered her. She loved anal, something Kagome had never let him do no matter how good he was. They moved in sync, Kagome moaning into her pillow and nearly screaming at intervals, pinching her own nipples as the older woman fucked her and rubbed her clit. Inuyasha pounded into her as fast as he dared, loving the feeling of her even as he wished it was Kagome instead that he was inside. Picking up speed, Mrs. Higurashi grunted and groaned, slapping Kagome's ass with every thrust, harder and harder. When she came, Kagome came too, and, knowing his peculiar situation, Kagome's mother gently pushed him away and kissed her daughter chastely on the forehead before grabbing her clothes and leaving.

Panting, Kagome motioned for him, the look in her eyes wild. Excited, as he almost never got to be on top unless she was completely exhausted, he pounded into her. Soon, she was almost as close as he was, and he leaned down to kiss her, the feeling of her naked breasts on his chest making him cum. Thankfully, that set off her orgasm, and they laid together in one another's arms, sweaty and worn out.

Smiling gently, Kagome brushed his hair from where it was sticking on his forehead. "You made me a whole lot richer today. You were very good."

Tired, he simply nodded, spooning her and smelling her hair. Though he had used to resent her in the beginning, he no longer did. How could he? She had promised that she was saving the money so they could be together, live together as husband and wife. It was everything he had ever wanted. She was doing it all for him. Even if it did make him feel like an object sometimes, it was for the greater good. Sleepily, he thought back to how it had all started.

It had been almost at the very beginning, soon after they had met. He had killed some giant demon, and, as usual, she had done almost nothing besides get rescued by him. He had been pissed off and was sitting underneath a tree, looking up at the moon and pining over Kikyo. Kagome had gone to sleep in Kaede's hut, but she had woken up and sat beside him, her head on his shoulder, quiet for once. He was about to tell her to fuck off when she placed her delicate hand on his crotch, her fingers rubbing him in just the right way.

"You were good today, Inuyasha," she whispered. "Such a good boy."

"W-what are you doing?!" he asked loudly, shocked. She had never acted this way before.

"I just want to thank you, that's all. Let me thank you. Please?"

He said nothing, but she took that as assent. She just pulled down his pants, hiked up her skirt, and rode him right there under the tree, out in the open, where anyone could have seen her fuck the half-demon. It had been the first time anyone had ever touched him like that, and he had not satisfied her as much as she had satisfied him, which he still doubted he could ever do. Still, he tried to make up for it by going again and again that night. They didn't stop until he heard the village men begin to stir to start the day's work.

Every time after that that he had saved her or even just carried her or provided for her, she said he was a good boy and she rewarded him in that way. The only times she didn't was when she demanded he stay out of her time so she could go take her tests and when he went off to see Kikyo. Then, she punished him for being bad. And when he was punished, she always used Sango.

**O\o/O**

"You're back!" Shippo yelled happily as Kagome and Inuyasha came out of the well. "Kagome, I missed you so much!"

"Hey, Shippo!" she crowed happily, kissing him on the head. Inuyasha frowned, feeling unreasonably jealous. "Was everyone good while I was gone?"

Shippo glared at him and then looked back at Kagome, a falsely saddened look on his face. "Everyone but Inuyasha. He went off to see Kikyo again and he was gone all night this time."

Kagome had only asked jokingly, but now her expression was very much serious. Without looking at him, she said, "Thank you, Shippo. Now, can you please go to Kaede's hut and stay put? If Sango's around, send her to me."

The fox child scampered off obediently, and Kagome rounded on him.

Feeling more than a little scared and defensive, he started, "It wasn't like that! She was really weak and just wanted to talk, so I-"

"Sit!" she all but screamed, the look on her face promising that it wouldn't end so easily. "Sitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsit!"

By the time the enchantment wore off and he climbed his way out of the new crater, Sango was standing next to Kagome, outfitted in her demon slaying garb, a sadistic smirk on her face.

"I didn't do anything!" he yelled angrily, staying on the ground, almost bowing before them.

Sango stepped on his fingers, grinding them into the dirt. "I'll be the judge of that."

What hurt more than having the amazon of a woman nearly break his finger bones was the hurt look on Kagome's face, the look of betrayal, the broken trust. The girl stalked off into the woods and Sango grabbed him by the hair, dragging him behind her as easily as she carried her hiraikotsu. He knew better than to fight her. Kagome had proved she could purify him in an instant if she felt like it, and then he'd be human and Sango would kick the shit out of him.

They stopped in a clearing and Sango let go of him, a sneer on her face. He just lay on his back, trying to mentally prepare himself for the punishment. He had always wondered why Sango did whatever Kagome said, but it was pretty obvious. She was in love with her. Everyone was. That coupled with the fact that she hated all human-like demons (with the exception of Shippo). She enjoyed kicking his ass. Sango was still going to marry Miroku, since Kagome had made her intentions towards Inuyasha quite public, but the slayer was absurdly devoted to the younger girl.

"We're going to try something different today," Kagome said, looking at him but not making eye contact. "Tie him to that tree, please, Sango."

Sango readily did as she asked, pulling rope from somewhere in her armor, the same kind that Kagome always used on him. He didn't fight it, didn't even try. Kagome was really, truly angry this time, and that made him shatter inside. He felt dead, and would only live again if she forgave him.

Once Sango was finished and standing again by Kagome with that stupid smirk on her face, she continued, "Sango and I are going to make love in front of you. I'm going to let her do whatever she wants to me, and you get to watch."

The demon slayer's face lit up and he swore he could almost see grateful tears in her eyes. Her life's wish was coming true. She could both torture a demon and be one with Kagome. It was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She smirked at him and Kagome began taking her clothes off, the sunlight filtering in sparsely through the leaves and branches making beautiful shadowy designs on her bare skin. Sango couldn't get out of her armor fast enough, fumbling with the hooks and catches and ties. He wondered if that was what he looked like whenever Kagome decided she wanted to be with him.

They started by kissing, Kagome letting Sango take the lead. Inuyasha remembered that Kagome's word was law and that she had said she was going to let the slayer do whatever she wanted to her, but he was still unbelievably pissed off. She hadn't even tried to listen to him. It wasn't fair! If he wanted Kikyo, he would be with her instead of tied to a goddamn tree watching his future wife make out with her bitch friend. Kikyo had given him ample signs that she wanted him, had outright told him that she no longer had any purity to save after her rebirth and that she had the desires of a woman, yada yada yada, but still he had never touched her.

"Kagome," Sango moaned in ecstasy from a mere kiss. "I love—"

Kagome cut her off with another kiss and they slowly laid on the ground together. The slayer covered her face and neck in kisses, sucking on her breasts, making her nipples go from pink to red. Inuyasha was hard, of course, and was likely going to stay that way without relief for quite a while. He sighed and decided to at least try and enjoy the show, even if it did feel like his heart was breaking. Kagome had said "make love", too. She had never used that term to describe what they did together. She just called it fucking, even after she had said they'd be married.

The girl's moans as the slayer licked her stomach and down to her pussy brought his attention back to the scene, and he seethed quietly. Kagome had not even once looked at him. It would have been far more bearable had she not been acting like he didn't fucking exist. Still, the look on her face suggested that she was exaggerating her pleasure, and the realization calmed him somewhat. He knew no one could please her like he could. He was her favorite. She had told him so.

"Mmm!" Sango moaned desperately, not just licking her friend's womanhood, but nearly burying her face in it, as if she was attempting to crawl inside. She withdrew a bit, remember that she had to give Inuyasha a show he wouldn't forget, and smiled evilly at him while running her tongue over Kagome's clit, making her shudder and clench her muscles. It wasn't five seconds after that she forgot herself again and closed her eyes in bliss, sticking two fingers and her tongue inside of her, wanting to taste and touch as much as possible. He knew the feeling.

Kagome's hands came down to stroke Sango's head, absently playing with her thick ponytail. "Just like that, Sango. You're so good at this. Such a good friend, and a very good girl."

Her words, directed more at him than at the girl eating her out, felt like a slap to the face. Had she been with Sango before? Did she do this with everyone?! He had thought he was special, she had told him what they had was different. Sango moaned happily in response and kissed Kagome's clit, oblivious to his pain. So he was just like all the rest to her, only she liked to torture him more. Of course.

"K-Kagome?" Sango asked tentatively, removing her tongue from her but continuing to use her fingers. "May I make a request?"

"Yes," Kagome said graciously, as though was sitting on a throne and dressed in the finest velvets and silks instead of on her back, naked in a forest, and being finger fucked by her female friend.

"I want— No, I need to taste your... Your..." With a trembling hand, Sango touched Kagome's other hole, the pink starburst he had always wanted to try, the one she bleached and kept clean but was fanatical about keeping untouched.

She tensed up, and he knew she was going to refuse, since she always did, even when her mother tried, but then she glanced at him and her expression changed and set. "Yes. Yes, you may."

Overjoyed, Sango helped Kagome get on all fours, positioning her at an angle so that Inuyasha could see everything. He could tell the slayer and the monk were a well-matched couple. Her hands rubbed Kagome's perfect, round, bouncy, pale ass, and Sango remembered to look at him in triumph. Since Kagome was facing away from him, he mouthed a few obscenities to his rival even as his gut tightened in despair, but Sango was in too good a mood to pay him any mind.

Her tongue darted out to taste Kagome's other hole, and he could see from the first lick that she was hooked.

"Oh fuck," Kagome groaned, sounding genuinely started. "Oh my—Oh my—Oh my _fuck!_" she cried out nonsensically as Sango continued to lick her ass.

Inuyasha's ears stood straight up at the surprised enjoyment evident in her voice. His cock jumped to attention as well. As far as he knew, he was the only person with an actual dick to ever fuck her, and if she liked anal this much, then she wouldn't deny him in the future. Maybe this little misunderstanding wasn't so bad after all, not if he'd be able to enjoy her that way.

Sango moaned and made slurping sounds, and he couldn't tell if she was just that into it or if she wanted to let him know what he was missing. Probably a little of both. One hand was busy fingering Kagome's cunt and the other was in her own, clumsily pounding away at both of them with jerky movements. When he was certain one or the other of them was about to cum, Sango stopped all movement and withdrew her face from between Kagome's cheeks, surprising both him and the girl writhing on the grass.

"Kagome, I want to release at the same time you do. I want to hold you when we reach that point." Her big, cinnamon eyes begged with her, and Kagome's face softened where before it had been hard with anger at her lost orgasm.

"Come here, then," she murmured, laying down on her back.

Understanding, Sango crawled over her, and they kissed like they had done before, which he though was kind of gross considering where her mouth had been, but to each their own. Their gentle meeting of lips soon turned into a frantic clashing of tongues, with a few nips and bites. Kagome grabbed the older girl's breasts and squeezed them, weighed them in her palms. Sango bit her lip as Kagome daintily licked a circle around her areola before closing in on the nipple, flicking it with her tongue and then taking it into her mouth, sucking it with fervor. At the same time, Sango played with Kagome's breasts, her hands pinching and pulling and tugging. Inuyasha wiggled where he was tied, trying to find some stimulation, but it was pointless. He would have taken anything at this point, even that Hojo guy pounding into his ass, anything.

Sango turned around and, her body pressed into Kagome's, began to lick her pussy again, sucking and drooling and moaning, rubbing her entire face in it. A devious glint in her eye, Kagome placed a single finger in her friend's pussy, which he knew wouldn't be enough, and locked eyes with Inuyasha as she stuck her tongue in Sango's ass. The older girl came right then, a smile on her face as she squirted into the air, the majority of her juices landing on Kagome's face. Even as she came, she didn't forget her duty, and she seemed to take as much enjoyment in eating Kagome out as she did in her orgasm, and when her best friend came, she drank her essence in like it was wine.

He knew he'd have a while to wait before being untied, since Sango was likely to be a cuddler, and he was right. The girls embraced each other and just laid there in silence until, by some unspoken signal, Sango knew it was time to get up. She dressed Kagome and then herself before walking off like nothing had happened, back to flirt with her intended and joke with Kaede and stall Shippo. Inuyasha was tense and incredibly aroused, even after all the people he'd fucked that day. He needed Kagome. The possibilities ran through his mind. She had obviously enjoyed the anal licking she'd had. Maybe she wasn't quite ready for him to stick it there, but he would be happy to just let his tongue explore that area for now.

Finally, Kagome approached him.

"I hope you've learned a thing or two, Inuyasha," she said sternly as she untied him. "I don't like lies. Never lie to me again."

"But I didn't lie!" he protested, shaking his stiff limbs. "You never told me not to see Kikyo, and you never asked if I did, and I never said I didn't!"

She just glared at him. "You are trying my patience more than usual," she hissed.

"Well, you're being unreasonable!" He winced, expecting a sit. Instead, all he got was silence. After a short period, she spoke again.

"I see that my lesson taught you nothing today. Very well. I didn't want to do this, but you've lost your privileges."

He snorted. "What privileges?"

Her chin rose in the air and her eyes blazed. "Your orgasm privileges. I won't fuck you anymore. I won't even touch you. However, I will still make sure you fuck and get fucked."

His face fell. "For how long?"

"Until I feel you've learned something."

He followed her back to the village in a foul mood. That could take forever.

**O\o/O**

True to her word, Kagome sold him out in every village they came to, sometimes offering him for free. Unlike in her time, where he had always had women except for Hojo that once, the majority of people that wanted to use him were men, usually more than one at a time. Sometimes all the men in the village would crowd around him and jerk off all over him, yelling insults. He had been fucked in his ass while fucking another man and taking two men into his mouth. He had licked and sucked and stroked and fondled and fucked and bit when required. For weeks, he had been a good boy, but Kagome still wouldn't touch him.

And he was always aroused.

"Kikyo's soul stealers," Kagome whispered one night, when they were all camped around the fire. He turned his head to her, startled. He had thought she was sleeping and he'd been idly stroking himself, so hard he was in pain.

Inuyasha shot to his feet, and then sat back down. No, he wouldn't go. Kikyo would be alright, wouldn't she? He needed to be a good boy, and Kagome didn't like it when he went to see her preincarnation. He glanced at her nervously, and saw she was smiling. Only then did his muscles relax.

"This will be your final day of punishment, Inuyasha," she said quietly. "Take me with you and let's go see Kikyo."

Even though he felt anxious at the mere idea of it, he obeyed and helped her onto his back, thinking of her wrapped around him, crying out his name. It would be worth it. Nothing bad would happen. Nothing bad could happen. He would be there to protect the women from each other.

It was only a few minutes before they arrived at a clearing lit only by the unearthly glow of Kikyo's soul collectors. She was standing in the middle, her hair unbound, looking ghostly and beautiful. Kagome jumped off his back, so alive in contrast, and glared at the priestess.

"Why are summoning my partner like he's your goddamn toy?" she asked, her words and expression clearly showing her anger but her voice perfectly cool.

Partner? He shrugged. It was better than a lot of things he'd called her. And, to tell the truth, he wasn't sure what they should call each other.

Kikyo stared at her impassively, her expression neutral. "I have no business with you."

Kagome's eye began to twitch, and he wanted to warn Kikyo. "_You_ want what _I_ have. Everything involving Inuyasha is my business. Now speak!"

"You do not command me."

"What do you want?!" she shrieked, her tone anguished. Inuyasha was startled. He had never heard her sound like that. Even Kikyo raised her brows in shock.

"I want Inuyasha," she replied after a few seconds.

"If you have him," she said in a clipped tone, "just once, will you leave us alone?"

Kikyo cocked her head, considering. Inuyasha wanted to shake his head at her, but he knew if Kagome saw, she would be angrier with him. So he kept still, waiting for it all to be over.

"I will agree to your offer," Kikyo said after a long pause. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. "But," she continued, her eyes becoming even more serious, if that was even possible, "I don't want you involved. I know of your unclean practices, and I have no wish to be soiled in such a manner."

Kagome outright laughed. "There are so many puns I could make, but I'm not in the mood. Very well, Kikyo. I have no desire to touch you, either. But I will watch. I always watch."

They shook hands, completely ignoring Inuyasha, whose heart was beating so fast he felt on the verge of passing out. He was finally going to fuck Kikyo. Oh, fuck. He would have preferred it to be when she was still alive, but better late than never. Remembering his "condition", he frowned. He really hoped Kikyo wouldn't want him to cum inside her. That would be an awkward conversation.

All business with a dash of anger, Kikyo removed her clothing, throwing it somewhat childishly in Kagome's face, who scowled and pushed it to the ground. Inuyasha's frown deepened. He would have thought the clay priestess would want him to make love to her, but she was acting like it was just another thing. Already she was laying on the dew dampened grass, stiff as a board. Her body was as lovely as Kagome's, he observed as he disrobed. Firm, high breasts crowned with delicious little nipples. Pale, unblemished skin. Beautiful.

He lowered himself onto her and started by kissing her breasts, wanting to kiss her lips, but not risking it in front of Kagome. Kikyo yanked on his hair, and he saw how frightened she was. She had wanted this for so long, but she was nervous. It was not the way it was meant to be. She wasn't supposed to be dead and unmarried and in a clay body and they weren't supposed to be doing it in front of a very jealous audience. He smirked and tongued a nipple, noticing that the feel of her was smooth, but not soft, and she was very cold. Still, her nipple hardened and she moaned, her voice sounding heavenly. At least she could feel. He eyed Kagome, whose face was red with anger. It was her turn to suffer.

"Oh, Inuyasha," his first love groaned. "Oh, I love you!"

The look on Kagome's face told him he needed to hurry this up. Added to that was the pain of his erection, which urged him to get Kikyo off as soon as possible so Kagome would forgive him and allow him to be inside her again, where he belonged. He'd probably come with only the tip inside her, it was that bad.

"Kikyo," he whispered, gazing into her eyes, wanting to give her something real. "You changed my life. You're the first woman I ever loved."

Her eyes, hardened by a life and death and afterlife of sorrows, turned soft and moistened. "Inuyasha, pretend it is our wedding night. We are man and wife, as we should be, and with this joining we will make our first child."

Suddenly, he felt like crying, outright weeping for the innocent woman who had everything taken from her, even him. He loved another now. She would always have a piece of him, but a piece wasn't enough for anyone and was certainly less than she deserved. Positioning himself, he closed his eyes and entered her, bit by bit, afraid to hurt her. He realized in the next second, in part due to the lack of resistance and Kikyo's pleasured gasp, that that was ridiculous. Kikyo was a doll. An anatomically correct doll that could somehow feel pain and pleasure, but that was it. Urasue hadn't bothered making her a hymen. Why she bothered with all the other parts, he didn't know, but hey, he wasn't going to question one weird old woman's preferences.

He kept moving in her, and she moved back, and that was all it took for him to forget Kagome was even there. It felt really good, better than any of the women in Kagome's time and the men in his. Maybe it was because he cared so much for her, loved her, would always love her. His lips were on her nipple and her fingers tangled in his hair, and soon they were so close, so close together that they were kissing, their movements restricted to just little grinding motions, their grunts animalistic.

"Kikyo!" he growled, the only thing he was able to say. "Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo!"

"Ugh! I'm—Oh! You love me, yes! Inuyasha!" she babbled, her mind having gone to the same vocabulary reducing place his had ventured.

And when she clenched around him, he came, and he came hard into the clay doll that housed the spirit of the woman he had first loved, as well as what was probably a freaking gallon of his semen. They lay in each other's embrace, breathing hard and clutching each other, slow to recover. With one last kiss on the lips, she got up, dressed, and left him. He almost wept.

But Kagome was already doing that for him.

"Shit!" he cursed, realization setting in. "Kagome, I—"

"No!" she moaned, her face in her hands, following up with a sob. She repeated the word over and over again until he lost count of the times she had said it.

He would have rather had her scream at him, hit him, sit him, get Sango to punish him, sell him. She was shaking and gasping and he was afraid she was going to hurt herself. He'd never seen anyone act the way she had, so incredibly devastated.

"Please, Kagome!" he begged. "I didn't mean to! It had just been so long, and you know Kikyo and I have a history together. You heard what she said! How could I not try and make it nice for her? I'm not that cruel."

"And I am, right?" she said. "I've been cruel, I know it. I'm not like her. I can't be like her. You don't want me."

"I do!" he protested. "I've been begging you for weeks!"

She wiped her nose on her sleeve and looked at him with red eyes. "You've hurt me so much tonight. More than anyone could ever hurt me."

"And you haven't hurt me?!" he yelled, angry at her for crying, angry at himself for making her cry, angry at everything. "You've done nothing but hurt me since I met you! You sell me to your friends, to random, dirty peasants. You have sex with other women in front of me. When you're not happy, you slam my face into the ground or you act like you're going to fuckin' purify me. You say we're going to get married and you keep doing all of that shit, and you don't even tell me you love me!"

"I thought you liked it!" she sobbed, her tears back in full force. "I thought you liked being treated like a whore! I only did it because it was the only thing that kept you from seeing Kikyo. Whenever I told you I was going to set up a session, you came to me, even when Kikyo was around."

Inuyasha frowned. So, maybe she had a point. He did kind of like it, being used like an object. But that was at the beginning, before all the complicated emotional stuff happened.

"I did like it," he admitted. "I do like it. But I just want you now."

She sneered. "That's not what it looked like a few minutes ago. You were all gentle with her, like she was precious to you. You've never touched me like that. You never once looked at me like that."

He rolled his eyes. "If you acted more like Kikyo, maybe I'd treat you more like Kikyo. Ever thought of that?"

"Take me back!" she screamed, scrambling angrily to her feet. "Take me back to camp, and never speak to me again!"

Inuyasha left her there. They weren't that far in the woods, and he was done being her beast of burden. She had taken everything too damn far. Hell, she could go home for all he cared. Once he arrived at camp, noticing absently that none of their companions had even stirred, he settled down at the base of a tree and closed his eyes, pretending to sleep. Kagome arrived ten minutes later, cursing softly. She crawled back into her sleeping bag and cuddled Shippo, where she proceeded to cry silently for the rest of the night.

**O\o/O**

It had been an entire week, and Kagome still hadn't said a word to him. The night before, she'd gone back through the well, after a journey made longer by her stubbornly insisting on walking, even when Sango lovingly offered her the use of Kirara. She had hardly eaten, and it had visibly weakened her and slowed them down further. Sango had glared at him accusingly, tears in her eyes when she looked back at her fading friend and love. But Kagome wanted no sympathy. She just wanted to get home. Why she refused to fly on Kirara or even Shippo, he had no idea, but he hoped that maybe she too felt sad about their fight and just couldn't think of how to apologize. Or she was waiting on him to apologize, which just wasn't going to happen. No matter how much it was hurting him to see her like that and be deprived of even her smiles and conversation, he was not going to be the one to break first.

Inuyasha glared at the setting sun. The new moon was tonight and he was tired of the rest of the group demanding he go and get Kagome and apologize for whatever he had done. Like those fuckers even knew the half of it.

But she had been so sad. He sat up straight on the branch he was lounging on, ideas beginning to occur to him faster than he could fully process. What if she was with another man? What if she had run off? What if she had been so despondent she'd done something stupid and hurt herself? What if the well didn't work anymore? What if, what if, what if. Mind made up, he headed to the well. He was just going to check on her, then he was going back. He didn't even have to talk to her to see if she was okay.

The well transported him just like it was supposed to and he jumped out, running to the house, straight to her window. She wasn't in her room, so he carefully slid it open, making an effort to be quiet. He landed inside silently and took a tentative sniff. Even though it hadn't even been an entire twenty-four hours, her room was soaked in the smell of sorrow, all its previous scents wiped away. No sex, so food, no nothing. He opened the door and sniffed again. Her scent was the only one that was fresh. That was odd.

He heard her coming up the stairs and ran back inside her room. A moment later, she was there, not even surprised to see him. She looked more like the walking dead than Kikyo, and his heart ached.

"Oh," she said softly. "You're here."

"Where'd your family go?" The entire time back in his era, he'd been picturing her and her mother together, forgetting about him in all sorts of ways. Apparently, that hadn't happened.

"They've been gone for a few days. The note said they'd be back the day after tomorrow. Vacation."

"Oh."

Their conversation halted, and he felt the change rush over him, saw his hair go from the pale shade of silver all the way to black.

"I forgot it was tonight," she murmured, sitting on her bed.

He said nothing.

"Can... Can you please leave me alone? I don't feel up to talking to you anymore. I can't even really look at you for too long. Go back, Inuyasha."

Although her words were gentle and hesitant, they angered him. She had no right to kick him out, not after all she had done. He had worried so much about her, too, and swallowed his pride just to put his fears to rest. She couldn't tell him to leave.

"Shut the fuck up," he growled.

Her head shot up and her brows came together, looking a little like the old Kagome. "Excuse me?!"

"I said shut the fuck up!" he yelled. "I'm sick of you! Sick of you moping around and being a bitch all the goddamn time! It's fucking annoying as fuck."

Inuyasha kissed her before she could say anything, and it wasn't a nice kiss. It didn't even feel like a kiss. It felt like conquering. She was shaking, and all it made him feel was stronger.

He tugged off her stupid pink pity pajamas, ruining them beyond repair even without his claws. Kagome screamed something at him, but he didn't hear the words, only the tone. He leaned down and bit the top of her left breast in punishment, hard enough to barely break the skin, lapping up the tiny beads of blood and savoring their flavor, pulling back to watch as one drop mingled with his saliva and slowly dripped until it reached her nipple, where he promptly sucked it into his mouth. Kagome was still shouting, but he didn't care, not anymore. Either she'd shut up or get tired eventually, he knew. Her hands were tied, so were her ankles, had he done that? When? She looked terrified, as she should.

"Fucking bitch," he muttered, his face between her breasts. His tongue licked everywhere it could reach, tasting her fear sweat. "Just shut your mouth."

Of course, Kagome being Kagome, she only shrieked louder. Looking around, he found the gag she always used on him on her nightstand and fixed the problem, making it a little tighter than was comfortable, as she always did with him. Checking all knots to see if they were sturdy, he pushed her onto her back, admiring the way her hair fanned out, its dark waves looking romantic against the white sheets. He went back to her breasts, sucking greedily on one and then the other, trying to cram as much as he could into his mouth, nicking her delicate skin with his human canines, pushing them together and sucking both hard, wet nipples at once. He rubbed his cheek against the nubs, first one and then the other, not even completely aware of what he was doing, lost in his lust.

He was in control.

Dragging his tongue, which he was surprised wasn't completely dry, down her body, he forced her legs apart and stared at her pussy, different shades of pink and red, slick and so inviting. Burying his face in it, as he had wanted to do ever since he saw Sango do it, he moaned at the scent, the flavor. She had just bathed, and she truly had not sought any pleasure since she had started his latest punishment. She had tightened up a bit, which would be nice. Shaking his head from side to side, barely brushing his nose across her clit, he kept a grip on her legs to keep her from forcing them closed. Tonight was his turn. She couldn't do anything to stop him. None of her tricks or her magic would work. It was the first time he'd ever blessed his night of weakness.

Familiar but not unexciting, the warm, tight wetness of Kagome made him groan on the way in. It had been so long! Too long. Kikyo had been nice, something he had wanted for more years than Kagome had been alive, but she had not felt as good, had not been as welcoming, and their encounter had been shrouded in sorrow. The girl beneath him was sobbing, he could tell by the way her chest was heaving, but he couldn't muster up enough feeling to care, all the sounds she made nothing but white noise. Eyeing her heaving bosom, he bent over, savagely tugging at her breasts with his lips and teeth, his breathing uneven. He could not recall ever having been so completely turned on before in his life. He had thoroughly enjoyed being dominated, but it could not compare to dominating her. Nothing could.

An idea occurred to him and he pulled out of her, much to her relief. Kagome's body was covered in sweat, saliva, and bite marks. She had never looked more beautiful. There was fear mixed with confusion and disbelief in her eyes, but those things were all fleeting and conquered overwhelmingly by lust. Brushing his dark hair back behind his shoulder, he ran his hands slowly over her until she was quivering, stopping at her hips. Her eyes were sly, the sparkle in them promising him the world if he would only free her. But he wanted something more than she would willingly offer.

Flipping her over, he ground his erection into her soft bottom, palming the cheeks and squeezing. She was cursing at him from behind the gag, fear driving her anger. He leaned over her, pausing for a moment to just feel how perfect her soft, damp skin felt against his muscle-hard chest. Lovingly moving her sweat moistened hair out of her face and behind one ear, he ignored the way she was struggling to get out from under him and placed a soft kiss on the pink shell of her ear, taking a little lick to savor its delicate feeling.

"I'm going to take your ass, Kagome," he murmured in the voice only lovers use when they are feeling particularly in love. "I'm going to take it, and you might as well enjoy it, because there's no fuckin' way in hell I'm stopping, even if this house burns down around us."

Kagome went still underneath him but retained her rigid posture. He sighed. So be it.

He had been planning on just sticking it into her, no words of warning, but remembered her reaction when Sango had used her tongue in that previously forbidden place. Curious, he backed up, keeping his hands on her cheeks, spreading them apart and taking a lick. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't as good as her pussy. The only thing that made him take another lick was her sharp cry, dulled by the cotton cloth in her mouth, and the way she pushed back against him. So he did what he had seen Sango do, rimming it, flicking the tongue in and out, taking a finger and wiggling it inside of her, waiting a while before putting in another. It took a while, during which time Kagome had been built up again and again without relief, turning her into a mindless, moaning creature that wouldn't cease humping his face, but finally he felt she was thoroughly prepared for him.

Thrusting into her pussy one last time, he appreciated how entirely wet she was, some of her juices even as far as halfway down her thigh, a small wet spot on her blanket. Thoroughly lubed, he rubbed the head of his cock on her rear entrance, and just as he was about to enter her, she pushed back onto him with all her might, and just like that, he was inside her. Stunned, he watched as Kagome proceeded to fuck herself on his cock, desperately trying to maneuver even though she was exhausted and at a horrible angle. Remembering the night was supposed to be about him, he held her hips still, ignoring her whining. Knowing she wanted what he wanted didn't make it feel any less forbidden, and he pounded into her, grunting at the new tightness. Leaning over her to feel their flesh mold together, he clasped her to him tighter with one arm, that hand scrambling blindly for where he thought the gag was, loosening it and tugging it down. His other hand busied itself with her clit, rubbing it frantically.

"Tell me," he gasped haltingly into her ear from between clenched teeth. "Tell me I'm the only one. From now on, I am the only one. And fucking mean it!"

"Oh fuck!" she responded after a pause, during which he pinched her clit, ordering her without words to hurry up and answer. "I—I—I—Love you!"

Inuyasha's heart swelled in his chest. Her words had been more than welcome, but not what he had told her to say. "Not what I wanted to hear," he growled, slowing down even though he felt like it would kill him.

"Ugh!" she grunted, whining. Removing his hand from her pussy, he put both of them on either breast, cupping but not squeezing, keeping her from moving against him. "Inuyasha!" she pleaded, tears evident in her voice. "Please, Inuyasha. Don't do this to me! I don't want to lose my friends!"

He snorted. Did she really think she had to have sex with people to keep them around? "Them or me! I don't want a whore for a wife, Kagome." His pace changed to something geriatrics might attempt when feeling a bit frisky.

Kagome screamed in frustration and anger. "You, okay?! Youyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyou..."

She went on and on and he began to thrust into her, gradually returning to his previous tempo, and she continued to repeat the one word, occasionally babbling about how much she loved him and wanted him, throwing his name in here and there. He did the same for her, promising her all his love until the end of time and then some, caressing her breasts instead of mauling them, touching her everywhere she liked to be touched. They came within seconds of each other, both of them overheated, feeling like their brains were fried and they'd never be able to speak properly again, but that didn't really matter because they would understand each other. They just did.

About an hour after their coupling, Kagome woke him from his drowsing with a soft kiss to the cheek. "I did mean it, Inuyasha. No one but you, never again. I love you."

"Love you, too," he whispered back lazily, grinning like a moron even though those muscles ached as well, for some reason. "You were such a good girl tonight, Kagome. Stay a good girl."

Kagome smiled as he held her, and they fell asleep like that, her lips pressed to the skin over his heart.


End file.
